It has become a growing trend for people to send a variety of different types of multimedia content to one another through the use of the Internet. Users of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, are increasingly sending multimedia data to other users of mobile devices. Such multimedia data may include, for example, voice messages, text messages, both motion and still video content, and music content. With the growing number of mobile network subscribers, the processing of such multimedia data has become an ever increasing challenge.
Conventionally, mobile network service carriers process multimedia data transmitted by their subscribers at one centralized location. However, this may require constant maintenance and a large amount facilities in terms of floor space, power and cooling at these sites. There is a need to have a true multimedia platform or an integrated multimedia platform that is distributable. Current standards do not provide a way in which carriers can distribute themselves to multiple sites for their own needs.